The Forgotten Gladiator
by LiaShadowHunter
Summary: Perseus was forged into the perfect weapon. Powerful but modest, loyal and merciless. Cursed to never die, he is alone and forgotten. When fate brings two old friends together, he learns that the world is about to face its most deadly threat yet. Will he join the fight or stay hidden in the shadows?
1. The Boy

_**75 BCE**_

_The Boy_

_Cheers rang through the boy's head as he came back to his senses. They seemed to be screaming words but he could not make them out. His back was pressed against a cold stone wall. A large archway barred by metal poles was to the left of him. Sand and dirt blew in his face as the sound of stomping geed echoed around him_

_Across from him on the floor were the bodies of people from his village. The young boy wondered why the fell asleep here and why they had red paint splashed across their bodies in various places. They twelve year old noticed his clan healer amongst the bodies._

_"Cleon wake up. Why are you sleeping? Where is my mom?" the boy looked around helplessly, "Cleon?"_

_He moved forward to wake the healer only to jerk back. He looked down to see thick metal chains around his wrists had him bolted to the wall. Tears began to will up in his eye as he realized that he was trapped. He imagined his mother's face in front of him, comforting him._

_"Be strong my son," she would say. She was considered the village queen. The townspeople used to say that she had the most beautiful face in all of Greece. Yet somehow she was married to the filthy, cruel Gabriel. He was the only father the boy had ever known and he hated him._

_He remembered the beatings that Smelly Gabe would give him if he did something wrong. The boy would come home crying with a large scrape on his elbow, hoping his mother would be there to wrap it up. Instead Gabriel was there and he punished the boy with beatings for being so weak. The boy would run away and cry for hours but he eventually learned to just take the beatings without a word._

_His only comfort was when his mom told him the stories of heroes and Gods. He knew them all by heart. How Heracles completed the 12 labors and how Achilles was invincible. He worshiped the Gods. Every night he would pray to the mighty Zeus and Poseidon. Even though they didn't respond he somehow knew that they were listening._

_The boy liked Poseidon the best. Perhaps it was because his blood father was lost at sea before he was born or just that he had always felt a connection with the sea. Once he even thought that he had heard a fish talk to him and call him "Lord"._

_The roar of a massive crowd broke his fragile concentration. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he inched toward the opening. The sight that greeted him were thousands upon thousands of people cheering, laughing, booing, clapping and something that his innocent mind did not understand. Rows stretched high in the sky surrounding a sand arena where two people were fighting._

_The boy remembered his mother warning him about this place. It was called the Coliseum. The Romans owned them and made people fight to the death for entertainment. The boy hoped that the Romans would not make him fight. His mother told him to stay away from Romans._

_Romans hated the Greeks. Only a few Greek city states were left in his home country including his own. His mother told him every night that they planned to enslave the Greeks and force us to serve under their cowardly king. They even took his precious Gods and changed them. Turning Zeus into Jupiter and Poseidon into Neptune._

_The boy's gaze returned to the two people fighting in the arena. Now that he focused on it the fight looked more like a muscled man in armor with a sword beating up a fat man holding a rusted dagger. The gladiator danced nimbly behind the fat man, laughing as he brought the flat of his blade across the other man's back._

_The crowd screamed going crazy._

_The blow caused the fat man to stumble drunkenly in a circle before falling to his knees. The gladiator raised his leg and kicked his opponent in the back, sending him sprawling face first into the sand. For just a moment the boy felt bad for this man. Then the fat man looked up from his position on the ground and somehow his eyes met the boys. It was Gabriel. The armored man raised his sword over his head, two hands on the hilt. The boy then realized what the crowd had been chanting when he had first heard them._

_Death._

_The boy smiled._

_He looked up at the crowd wondering who would make the final decision to end his step father's miserable life. The gladiator looked up at a booth where the high officials were seated in plush chairs. One man stood up and silenced the crowd with a single sweep of his arms._

_He had dull colored robes, pale skin and a frame of only bone and flesh. He held out his thumb sideways._

_Neutral._

_"I grant this man," he paused before turning his thumb upside down, "DEATH!"_

_The crowd cheered as the gladiator's sword began its downward path. The boy met the eyes of the man who had caused him so much pain. Gabriel gave one last sneer before the life faded from his beady eyes._

_The boy looked back at the bodies around him. They were dead too. The boy held back his tears. Before turning and crawling into the darkest corner that he could find._

_His hear skipped a beat. He would not die. He would not let the gladiators kill him and he would not give the Romans the satisfaction of killing another Greek. He would survive, not just for himself but also for his mother. He could not see her with the other villagers and she was not in the arena so she must have been taken as a slave._

_The bars that blocked the exit clicked open and three guards came into his cell. Two the made there way to his dead step father while the other crouched in front of the boy taking a key off his belt. The guard began to unlock the cuffs around his wrists. Speaking quickly and quietly._

_"My name is Grover. I knew your mother Salina before she married your stepfather." Grover looked at his fellow guard who were now dragging the boy back. "We do not have much time," He grabbed the boy under his chin and forced him to look into his eyes, "You must survive. I cannot tell who your father is but you are powerful. Survive, escape slavery and make your way back to Greece. I will tell the others to look for you. You are Greek and a demi god, never forget that."_

_Grover pressed a knife into his hands. It had an unfamiliar bronze and gold mixed in with normal steel._

_"Good luck."_

_The other guards dumped Gabriel next to the gate that led to the arena. And pushed the boy toward it. The boy couldn't help kicking the body on his way out. The boy looked back to see Grover faking a grin at the other two guards._

_"Come on we need to go and leave this little guy to his fate," One of the guards game the boy another hard shove toward the arena. "Isn't he like three?"_

_"About that," Grover answered._

_"That just cruel sentencing this guy to death. What did he ever do to them," the other guy shrugged and their voiced faded away as they disappeared down the hallway. The small boy took a deep breath and stepped in the light, putting his life in the hands of the crowd._

_The boy kept his eyes glued on his enemy. Looked for any weakness. He could see the slight craziness that had entered the gladiator's eyes as he thrust his fist into the air. He was still eying the gladiator when a hush fell over the crowd. The man gripped his sword tighter turning around to view his final opponent._

_Suddenly the crowd began to boo so loudly that the boy began to hope for his life maybe the leaders of the tournament would listen to the crowd and stop the match. The gladiator looked up at his boss. The Senator made a motion as if saying "Go on."_

_The boy's opponent grit his teeth before turning and leaping at the boy hoping to end this quickly. Then to everyone's surprise the young child jumped out of the way._

_The boy felt the air swish past his face and the spectators began to scream once more. They forgot that he was just a young kid and now they wanted a good fight that ended in blood. The boy blocked out all noise that was being made outside of the arena. Unconsciously the small boy shifted into a fighting stance. He charge at the old man trying to stab the man in the leg. The gladiator easily scooted out of the way and swapped the boy hard in the back his head._

_Black dots danced in his vision but he shook them away turning so quickly that it sent his head ringing. He heard his heart beating hard in his chest and the blood pumping through his veins giving him a shot of adrenalin. The boy opened his senses to find the other man weakness as they cautiously circled each other. Unlike the boy the Roman champion's breath was ragged from and hours of fighting hostages. He was favoring his left leg over his right._

_A large gash was steadily dripping blood onto the ground. Thump, thump, thump. The vibrations rocketed around the arena and through the boy's entire body. The clumsy twelve year old took a step backward as the gladiator advanced falling down as a rock snagged his foot._

_As soon as he hit the ground a force hit him, calming his mind and taking over his body. The boy's concourse was shoved out into the open arena and he watched helpless as his body moved on its own accord._

_The boy watched in awe as his body rolled easily out of the way of a sword that wound have impaled his stomach. Then the body got up walking confidently at the gladiator swinging his sword in a way that only experienced swordsman could do._

_The boy's body leapt at the Roman their swords connecting with a shower of sparks. For a moment it seemed like the gladiator was winning. He had gotten a lucky shot on the boy's leg that was giving him a limp. His body hit the ground just in time. The boy saw his body get up into a crouch and swing its leg under the gladiator knocking the other man onto his back._

_The boy watched his body turn and look at the man in box for permission to kill. In the moment that the boy's eyes met the eyes of his body he noticed that they were glowing. His usually sea green eyes were giving off a powerful aura that someone only out of the stories could give off._

_The man in the box did not stand up or silence the onlookers, he just held his thump upside down disappointed with his champion. His body glared at the gladiator and whispered something to him._

_"This is for my son."_

_The boy closed his eyes as the warriors head was separated from his body and when he opened them again he was back in his own body. The boy lowered his arm in shock letting the sword fall out of his fingers. For a moment there was a sea breeze smell that seemed to ruffle his hair but it was gone so quickly that the boy thought he must have imagined it. He turned and limped a few steps toward the box that held the senator before stopping and looking at his leg. It was still bleeding._

_The boy closed his eyes again trying not to throw up at the sight of his own blood or the beheaded man lying just a few feet from him._

_There was total silence for one second then the cheering, roaring and stomping began again louder than before. The best part was the word that they were chanting._

_Life._

_"Life, life, life, life, life," it kept going on forever before the skinny man stood up again. He silenced the crowd with more difficulty. Whatever had controlled the boy's body was completely gone and he felt like he was going to collapse at any second._

_"What is your name boy," the senator called down._

_"Percy," the boy squeaked out before clearing his voice and calling out louder, "PERCY!"_

_The man learned forward stroking his nonexistent beard._

_"You shall be called Perseus. It is a warrior's name. You are a Graceus, Yes?" Percy nodded. The crowd cheered loudly before the unknown man brought them to order, "You fight well for a Graceus. For your bravery and skill in the arena we grant you," he paused dramatically, "LIFE!"_

_The crowd abandon their synchronized chant going wild and the man in the box didn't even attempt to control them._


	2. An Old Friend

**Present Day**

Steve

Steve's eyes locked in on the tower recently renamed the Avengers Tower. It was taller than almost every building in its general vicinity. Steve could see it easily from miles away. The captain could also see the dark clouds forming over the entire island of Manhattan. A fat drop of rain fell on his face and others splattered on the street around him. Cursing his luck Steve rushed into the nearest store holding the cake protectively in his arm.

Stark.

He almost growled at the name. Making the old man get the cake. They were having a party to celebrate Thor's return from Asgard. The big oaf just had to come on the day it was about to start raining. In fact Thor was probably sitting in the clouds right now laughing as Steve tried to make his way back home.

He looked up upon entering on to find a dimly lit coffee shop. It reeked of from beans and spoiled cream. The teen working behind the counter had a gothic look with red pants and a silver shirt that said "The Devil Told Me To." He was wearing a ripped leather jacket over the shirt and silver chains hung loosely from his belt. The only other inhabitants were an old woman knitting in the corner and a young man about twenty six.

The young man was staring at him. Almost as if he recognized the Captain from a past life. He had sea green eyes and chiseled jaw line. The muscles outlining his body were developed over time through many years of hard work. Not coming from an instant super soldier serum.

There was something in his eyes the unsettled Steve, a broken look that seemed too old for a man his age. Almost as if they had lost a spark, forgotten what it was like to be happy. He almost took a step toward the man before decided it would only make him look more like a stalker. He had probably been staring at the man for minutes now. Instead, he went to the counter and ordered a plain black coffee, hoping to sit out the storm.

Steve had sat in the shop for thirty minutes before he couldn't stand it anymore. Just staring at the stranger from across the room was not going to satisfy his curiosity. He got up slowly trying to act casual and also knowing that he was failing epically.

"Hey," He stuck out his hand. The man looked up from his book, but did not respond. "I'm Steve."

"Not interested."

Steve's mouth was wide open, "That's-I-What-umm-I wasn't going- That's not what I meant,"

The man raised his eyebrow in question

"I was just introducing myself,"

"I know,"

"Then why di…" Steve trailed off noticing the small smile that had graced the man's lips.

"Sorry but you made it way to easy." The man held out his hand griping Steve's with strong fingers

"Percy."

**Flashback**

_Gunfire followed by a splash of blood on his dirty uniform. The camouflage patter helping him easily blend in with the undergrowth he was currently hiding in. He herd more gunfire and this time a shout of pain followed. He leapt up into the enemy crossfire._

"_Percy!" Said man appeared at his right sea-green eyes shining with excitement._

"_Cap. Go help the others. I'll hold them off."_

"_But Perce you'll."_

_Percy cut him off, "I'll be fine Steve. GO!" He whipped back around and charged straight at the enemy lines. _

**Flashback End**

"…eve. Steve. Steve. You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure"

"Yeah," He saw the look that Percy was giving him and stood up "I'm fine. Seriously. But I need to go. My friends are waiting on me to deliver this." Steve held up the cake still slightly soggy from the rain.

"See you around Cap,"

"Yeah umm I guess."

Steve slowly backed out the door away from his long dead friend.

The captain ran to the tower looking behind him every five second to see if someone was following him. He knew that he was just being paranoid, but seeing Percy again really freaked him out. It was not possible for him to be here. He was so sure that the man had died attacking the Germans over 50 years ago.

Even if he did survive it was impossible for him to be alive in the exact same condition and age that he had died at. The only reason that the Captain was this age was because he was frozen in ice. Unless Percy was frozen too.

He hoped that Fury would tell him if they ever found someone else trapped in ice. But he shouldn't be surprised. There was almost no one who knew what Fury knew. Only… no, not even Hill knew him before he became the director.

He would have to ask Stark to hack into their mainframe to find out.

Or Percy could be from Asgard. He knew that Thor was at least a couple hundred years old. Thor confused Steve, he couldn't remember if he was God or demigod or just Asgardian. Steve had a hard time accepting the fact that there were more Gods out there. He still was Christian, but he was slowly starting to doubt the existence of his God.

Even if he did not know that they existed Percy could still be one of them. He remembered those uncanny fighting skills that were centuries old. Percy fouhgt with almost every type of technique ever invented infused with his own unique style.

And then there was the fact that Percy was almost as strong as he was. Steve could beat him in an arm-wrestling match but Percy still creamed him on the wrestling mat.

Steve shook his head clearing his mind of the ridiculous theories he had come up with in under five minutes.

* * *

Steve burst out of the elevator into the headquarters of the Avengers tower.

"Tony," he called out searching for the billionaire's response.

"Yeah? I'm in the lounge,"

"Are you busy?" Steve stood in the kitchen unsure of where to go next.

"No, but D-"

"Good," the captain walked quickly in the direction of Tony's voice," I need you to hack into Shield fi…"

He trailed off as he entered the room. The first thing he noticed were the two agents standing in the middle of the room. One was Agent Hill and the other was Director Fury himself.

Fury looked at him, his one eye glaring.

"You were saying?"

Fury wore his usual clothes. Black pants secured by a black belt carrying two black guns. His black shirt had a black zipper that ended just below his chin. Over this he wore a black leather trench coat completed with a black eye patch.

Agent Hill was wearing almost exactly the same thing. She had on an all black, skintight body suit. Her leather belt carried one gun instead of two. Her outfit was completed by not an eye patch, but a Bluetooth, connecting her to different Shield agents stationed around the world.

Both Hill and Fury glared at the captain in surprise and anger.

"What can I say Steve I am disappointed in you," Fury lectured, "Stark I can understand, but you," He shook his head.

Steve stood uncomfortably off to the side like a child being grounded by his parents.

"I hope this is just a onetime thing Captain."

"Yes, sir."

"That's a good soldier. Now what do you want to know,"

Steve dropped the cake that he had protected for so long. And the avengers just stared at Fury in disbelief. Even the Black Widow was surprised.

"What but you never let me-"

"Shut up Stark," This time it was Agent Hill that spoke.

Steve looked around nervously "I was wondering if you found anyone else frozen in ice,"

Fury gave the captain an incredulous look, "Anyone in particular?"

"Yeah a guy named Percy. Percy Johnson," he paused, thinking back, "No, Percy Jackson,"

"Perseus, son of Jack?" For the first time since he entered the room Captain America realized that Thor had already arrived,

Fury narrowed his eyes at Thor. Suspicious that Thor was hiding something, "Do you know him?"

Thor nodded, "He was a hero before he,"

"Before he what?"

"He betrayed them, but they said they killed him. Unless," Thor trailed off his eyes widening, "No, how could they? That is the worst punishment they could have thought of."

"Who? Who is 'they'?"

"I have said too much already. Apologies Man of Iron but it is not my place to unveil their secrets," He stood up, "I must find this man. Where is he?"

"He was at that little coffee shop a couple blocks away from the tower,"

"I must find him,"

"Yeah, you already said that genius. Look, we didn't get anywhere here so I think that Maria and I should just head up to my room and discuss things there,"

Agent Hill looked at him in disgust, "Seriously Stark? Flirting with me?"

"What?"

"Also, don't call me that."

"Oh right, I forgot, your first name's Agent,"

"Shut up Stark," Natasha grumbled

"We should just kidnap him,"

"Shut up,"

"I was just joking."

"Actually," Barton spoke up, "That's not a bad idea,"

* * *

"This is a bad idea,"

"It was your idea Stark,"

"So,"

Barton groaned slapping his forehead.

Stark glared playfully at his friend, "Whatever let's just get this over with,"


	3. Gladiators

**Okay guys what's up since this story seems to be going well I guess I will keep going with it. First things first I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians obviously. I'm writing this on a site called **_**Fan**_**fiction. I also don't own the Avenges or any other books/movies I might reference is this story.**

* * *

**75 BCE**

Percy

Percy was scared. He had just killed a man and now he was watching as guards dragged the dead man's headless body out of the arena. Another guard made his way toward the boy before putting a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy let himself be led out of the arena.

The second that the gate shut, he was plunged into the darkness of the tunnels lit by torch light. Percy collapsed against the guard. Like the gentleman he was the guard leapt out of the way and let Percy's head hit the stone with a loud thud.

Percy's vision swam in and out as he tried to focus on the concerned face that was leaning over him.

"You okay kid?" one of the guards faces was so close to Percy that he could smell the older man's rotten breath against his face.

"Nice job Marcus," the other guard called from farther down in the hall, "You made him faint."

"I didn't do anything,"

"Sure,"

The first guard glared at the second before reaching down and scooping Percy up. One arm under his legs and one supporting his back.

"They should have just killed him. He will never survive gladiatorial boot camp at this age." Marcus grumbled unhappy about carrying the child.

"They're going to kill us if we tell them he fainted,"

"Yeah," Marcus agreed, "We can just say he fell asleep in the cell."

The other guard nodded, "Good plan."

Marcus turned into one of the cells and dropped Percy roughly on the bed.

"We should knock him out," Marcus declared tilting his head slightly.

"What," the other guard exclaimed, "Why?"

"We can't say he fell asleep if he is still half conscious."

"Ohhh good point," the other guard strode over to the bed. Percy watched bleary eyed as an armored fist quickly descended against his temple.

-LINEBREAK-

When Percy finally awoke he was in a wagon. Surrounding him were other young men. From ages about twenty through forty. He was by far the youngest and it frightened him. He tried to sink back into the shadows hoping no one would notice him. It didn't work. Instead the rattling of his chains just caused more eyes to turn toward his small frame.

"Good your up," One of the guards sat rocking with the movement of the trailer.

In his hand was a metal baton. The end was coated with blood and in front of him was a man lying on the wood his head bashed in. The man wasn't moving. Percy whimpered hoping that he would not have the same fate as the dead man.

"Shut Up!" The guard stood slightly his baton raised threateningly.

Percy shrank back even more trying to keep his tears in. Fat warm drops slid down his checks landing silently in his lap. The other men imprisoned with him looked at him with pity praying to the Gods to spare the poor child that had the misfortune of serving as gladiator.

One of the men next to Percy gently touched his arm.

"Shhhhhhh child. I'm Jack. We will be at the ludus soon. Go to sleep."

Jack looked surprisingly like Percy. He had black hair with a slight curl. His face had a slight tan that was barely visible and his eyes were a bright green the color of an emerald. Instead of looking evil his eyes made him look kinder they radiated trust and something else. Percy knew he could count on this man so he leaned back into the warmth and closed his eyes.

-LINEBREAK-

This time when Percy awoke he was shaken. It was the same man he was sleeping on. The man got up himself before gripping Percy's hand and hauling the small boy up as well. The boys, almost like father and son walked out of the carriage, one confident and the other hesitant with every step. The five year old wanted to grab Jack's hand but at the same time he didn't want to seem weak.

Percy was lined up with their rest of the slaves in front of the ludus. The sun beat down on Percy's back scorching his skin and causing him to sweat. The sand burned the bottom of his feet and Percy couldn't even look up to see the man forcing him to endure the harsh temperatures.

Almost as if on command twenty or so men in the same attire as the slaves appeared from the shade. They were all muscled with a rugged sort of warrior look. Percy guessed that they were gladiators. He saw a few more boys a women off to the side of the soldiers. They were dressed better than the men with rags and dresses of the cheapest materials. They were thinners and had a sort of beauty that was almost unnatural. Even the men. Those slaves carried water buckets or jugs.

The next man that appeared carried a whip. He was the biggest man that Percy had ever seen. Well over six feet tall with just as much muscles as the gladiators. His arms and face were covered with pale scars. He had dark skin, dark eyes and if he had hair it would be dark as well.

"What is beneath your feet," He asked and when no one stepped forward to answer he asked again, "What is beneath your feet?"

Percy nervously looked around hoping that someone would answer. All the rest of slaves looked around to wondering who he was asking.

"ANSWER ME! What is beneath your feet?"

One of the slaves, two people down from Percy stepped forward

"Sand,"

The gladiators watching them laughed while the black man just sneered silencing them with a crack of his whip.

"Crixus, the undefeated Gual," he yelled, "what is beneath your feet?"

One of the men stepped forward. Crixus was one of the tallest and strongest looking of all of the gladiators. He walked confidently with a slight hunch from years of fighting in the sands. His hair was dark brown cut unevenly with a knife.

"Sacred ground Doctore. Watered with the tears of blood."

He stepped back into the throng of men allowing Doctore to once more continue his speech.

"Your tears, your blood, your pathetic lives forged into something of worth. Listen, learn and perhaps live, as gladiators. NOW! Attend to your master."

Percy squinted up at the balcony where Doctore had gestured. Two large stone doors where pulled open by house slaves wearing leather collars. Out of the house walked a man and a women. He recognized them from the arena. They were in the box while he was fighting. They must have purchased him.

Percy didn't know if he should be thankful or angry.

The woman wore a wig of luscious red hair it cascade in a braid over her shoulder. She wore a deep cut dress that exposed much of her neck and chest. The dress was made of a silky red only a few shades lighter than her hair complementing her dark brown eyes.

For a moment he thought he saw his mother in them only to realize that unlike his mother's, this lady's eyes were not endlessly loving. Instead they were cold and dark. Wishing only for the success of herself and her husband.

Yet she had other desires. The second that she walked out Percy noticed that her eyes rested on Crixus for just a moment longer than they should have.

The man on the other hand was open. You could easily tell what he was thinking. He was aging becoming thin and frail with salt and pepper hair. The complete opposite of his gladiators.

Percy's new master had a on a dress like cloth the he had never seen before. It was multicolored, complete with a sash that was slung over his right shoulder. The man raised his hand addressed the new recruits.

"You have been blessed. Each and every one of you. To find yourselves here, in the ludus of Titus Lentulus Batiatus, master, of the finest gladiators in all of the republic. Prove yourselves in the hard days to follow. Prove yourselves more than a common slave. More than a man. Fail and die either here where you stand or sold off to the mines." He paused dramatically, "Succeed and stand proudly among my Titans."

The gladiators below him gave a mightily roar.

"Batiatus, Batiatus, Batiatus,"

Doctore silenced them with another crack of his whip once more resuming his speech.

"A gladiator does not fear death. He embraces it, caress it, fucks it."

One of the slaves to Percy's right laughed. Doctore slowly and deliberately walked toward them man.

"Each time he steps in to the arena he slips himself into the mouth of the beast and prays to thrust home before its jaws step shut."

As he spoke he struck. Punching the slave who laughed right between his legs.

"None of you, stray dogs would last a fleeting moment except one."

This time he walked over to Percy.

"Somehow this sad battered boy stood against a gladiator in the arena. Condemned to die, given nothing but a sword to wage his life upon. The gladiator came at him again and again and again. He deified, death, fate, perhaps the gods themselves. Gaze at this child and realize he is nothing but a boy. A small weak and helpless child who won on pure luck and stupidity."

The gladiators once more laughed.

"If this child was to, say, fight against one of Batiatus's men he would not last a second."

Percy raised his chin in defiance.

"The boy disagrees," He looked at Batiatus for permission, "A demonstration perhaps. Crixus you will fight him." Doctore turns his back to Percy, "Pietros, practice swords."

One of the slaves raced to get two wooden swords, handing one to Crixus and one to Doctore. Doctore tosses the sword at Percy's feet spraying sand in his face.

"Pick it up." Percy just looked at the sword in disbelief. "I said PICK IT UP!"

Doctore raised his whip bringing it around his head and then towards Percy. Next to Percy, Jack reached up protecting Percy's face with his forearm. The end of the whip latched around his wrist stopping Doctore from causing any more harm.

"He is just a boy,"

Doctore glared before yanking his whip back pulling Jack of his feet face first into the sand.

"He is what we say he is. From this day forward he is not a child, he is gladiator. But since you care about him so much. Why don't you take his place." Doctore gestured to the sword lying in front of Percy.

When Jack didn't pick it up he spoke again, "Perhaps you need an advantage to still your trembling knees. Pietros bring me a real sword."

This time the slave boy brought a metals sword and instead of gently tossing at Jack's feet, he threw it with pinpoint accuracy into the sand right between Jack's sandals. The sword stuck tip first into the sand quivering from the force of the throw.

Jack reached down grasping the handle in a calloused hand before shifting into a fighting stance to face his much bigger opponent.

Jack gave a yell rushing forward to attack the gladiator. Swinging his sword wildly while completely off balance.

"An attack must have sure footing." Doctore narrated over the sound of clashing's words, "He attempts to press forward before having his feet to the ground."

Jack stopped to catch his breath listening to the advice that Doctore had given. Once his feet where solidly on the ground he rushed forward again. This time instead of blocking his attacks Crixus stepped to the side allowing Jack to stumble past him. Crixus's elbow connected with the small of his opponents back sending the other man into the sand.

"Allow advantage to your back and you are dead."

Crixus turned his back to Jack allowing him time to get to his feet. Jack gave another yell rushed at Crixus's unprotected back. The experienced gladiator spun quickly grabbing Jack's wrist before launching and attack of his own. Just as Crixus had down before, Jack grabbed his wrist. The two men were locked together in a struggle of strength.

Crixus suddenly grinned bringing his sword hand closer and closer to Jack's head no matter how hard Jack pushed against him. Jack had no choice but to push away from the stronger man.

"Come entangled with a more powerful opponent and you are dead."

The two men backed up circling each other. This time it was Crixus who attacked first. He ran jumping into the air and bringing his sword down in a powerful stroke that nocked Jack off his feet. Jack watched from his hand and knees as Crixus's foot connected with his stomach and then his face. Jack was knocked onto his back.

Crixus walked away from the defeated man raising his hand to his friends. They all cheered. Jack slowly climbed to his feet, sword clutched in his hand. He raised his arm and threw the sword at unprepared Gual. Instead of impaling him the head. Crixus turned deflecting the blade sending in spinning off to his left were it sliced the neck of a slave.

Jack watched in shock as the slave fell to the ground. Crixus charged Jack easily pinning the defenseless man to the ground.

"Hurl your sword in the arena and you are dead again! Your foolishness has cost a life but yours can yet be redeemed. Two fingers, a sing of surrender. A plea of mercy to the editor of the games."

Jack glared at Crixus and then at Doctore.

"Beg for your life little rabbit." Jack had no choice but to surrender unless he wished to be killed before he had even entered the arena. His surrender caused an uproar among the gladiators.

"Coward!"

"Scumbag!"

"Bash his skull in!"

"Shitfaced!"

"Kill him!"

**Crack!**

Doctore's whip flashed in the air silencing the hoard.

"TRAINING STARTS NOW!"

**Crack!**

* * *

**Yay! This chapter is over. I don't know if any one got this reference but cookies to you if you did. **

***cough**cough* It was from the show Spartacus *couch**cough.* **

**So I will probably update once a weekish so Review! Please.**


	4. Kidnapping Percy Jackson

**Ok sorry for the long wait but here is chapter four.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and I don't own the Avengers or blablabla.**

**Now enjoy reading this chapter and the next and the next…**

**Present Day**

* * *

Steve

The van outside the coffee shop was probably the most obvious and suspicious thing ever. It was black with tinted windows. 'Shield,' was painted on the side in large white letters along with the shield logo. The plan was stupid. Stark had made a joke about kidnapping an immortal being and Fury, recognizing Percy as a threat had agreed.

Steve was supposed to walk in the store, buy a coffee, while casually scooting the place out for any sign of something that could be potentially dangerous. Once he had sighted his target, Steve was then going to walk out of the building and report the information to the rest of his team. Clint was outside, perched on the roof of the building in order to cover all exits in case thing went south.

The rest of the team, except Thor, who refused to kidnap his hero, was to wait by the van where they would catch Percy by surprise. Banner was already in the front seat his foot on the gas, ready for a quick escape. Once they had their target, Percy, inside the van they would sedate him, before bringing him to the newly renamed Avengers Tower.

What they did then was above the Captains pay grade.

Tony's voice spoke from Steve's ear, "You ready Cap?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly trying not to look like he was talking to himself.

Steve walked toward the door, pushing it open and expecting to see Percy armed and waiting for him. Instead, he was met with the identical shop he had gone in yesterday except it was missing one thing, Percy.

"Guys he's not here," Steve whispered into the earpiece, "I don't know what to do,"

"I'll be there in a sec Cap," Natasha's voice responded

The gothic teenager at the bar looked at him in surprise, "You again?"

"Yeah," he shifted uncomfortably, "I'm kinda looking for someone."

"_We_ are looking for someone," Natasha came through the door at perfect timing. She had unzipped her jacket a little bit showing off her cleavage. The boy at the counter's eyes widened and he suddenly looked really awkward.

"Umm hh-hi-hi," he stuttered,

"Hello," Natasha walked closer to the counter, swinging her hips ever so slightly. She placed her elbows on the counter, leaning forward and giving him a perfect view down her shirt. "I was wondering if you could, you know, help us," Natasha looked up at him her eyes big and sexy. The boy's breath hitched.

"My boss would kill me but I-I-I guess I could help you out," he looked at Natasha.

This time Steve spoke up, "He has black hair, sea-green eyes, muscular build?" When the teen still looked unsure he continued, "I was talking to him yesterday. He was sitting over there," this time he pointed toward the booth to the left of the bar.

"Oh him? Yeah he comes here almost every day sitting in the exact same seat and orders the exact same drink. Been here as long as I can remember," he frowned at the Captain and Black Widow, "Why would you want to see him? He's … never mind."

"What?"

"He's unstable,"

Natasha looked at him suspiciously, "How do you know?"

"His eyes. They have that cracked, almost suicidal look."

"I don't understand," Steve stepped forward, "You are so young. How do you know what that looks like?"

"My mom sent me to some therapist once. She thought I was emo or something. Anyway there were people that looked like him in that mental place. It took me a week to get out even though I told her and the shrink that I only dress like this because I'm obsessed with Black Veil Brides. They didn't believe me and," He stopped talking and frowned at both Natasha and Steve, "Why am I telling you this?" He shook his head, "All you need to know is that he will probably be here within the next few hours."

Steve turned toward Natasha who looked like she wanted to say something more.

"Thanks," he said before she could open her mouth, "That's all we need."

Steve guided Natasha out of the store and back to the van.

"What are we going to do now?" Steve asked

"Wait here for three hours until he shows up," Tony joked, "Obviously."

"Tony is right." Natasha said, "It's called a stake out."

Captain America and the Hulk both turned to glare at their fellow Avenger.

"Will it help if I said that I was joking?"

Clint turned an exasperated look onto Tony, "This is all your fault. You and your stupid jokes."

Tony shrugged, "Uh Sorry?"

* * *

Percy

Percy's battle senses were going wild. He was getting a feeling that someone watching him. He almost smiled when he saw the big black van parked in front of his favorite coffee shop. Inside, he could just make out Bruce Banner sitting in the driver's seat. On the side of the van were white letters spelling out S.H.I.E.L.D. Percy gave the van a look, before walked past it and into the store.

Percy stepped into the threshold of the shop and by the way the cashier looked at him he knew that the Avengers had already paid the teen a visit. Percy ordered he usual of black coffee no cream or sugar. But instead of sitting down in the same seat as he had the last thirty years, Percy took his coffee and left the store.

Stepping into the sunlight Percy headed toward the S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle that was parked across the street. As he got closer, he heard shuffling and mumbling, coming from inside the secure walls. Trying not to laugh, Percy stepped up to the front window and rapped on it sharply with his knuckles. Percy waited patiently as Bruce casually rolled down the window, acting like he hadn't just been stalking the other man.

"I don't know what you guys want with me, but I am assuming the Cap told you something."

Bruce stared at Percy nervously gripping the steering wheel, "I d-d-don't know what you're talking about."

Percy grinned, "I know they are waiting in the back of the van," He gestured to the van, "probably with some kind of knockout gas or something but I am willing to come peacefully to avoid unnecessary conflict."

Bruce nodded letting out a breath of relief, "Tony, Barton, open the doors, Percy's coming in."

Percy herd more arguing and shuffling before the doors at the back of the van gently clicked open. He gripped the door with one hand bracing himself for some kind of sneak attack. When he opened the back, he was surprised to see the Avengers sitting neatly on benches arranged like a prison transport vehicle.

The benches were made of a thick steal the felt cool on Percy's legs as he sat down. His old friend, Steve, reached over and snapped a pair of powerful handcuffs onto his wrists, mumbling a quiet "Sorry." Percy met the eyes of each Avengers present, before trying to remain as still as possible in the crowded van.

By the time they reached the Avengers tower, everyone scrambled to get out of the van. It had been silent the entire ride and everyone was dying to get out of the awkward environment.

The team led their new captive through a complicated series of hallways, before ending up in an interrogation room. The walls had a honey comb like structure that Percy guessed created a sound proof barrier from the rest of the building.

"Stay here," Natasha barked to Percy, "and the rest of you, except Barton, come with me."

They left the room in a hurry, most likely looking for Fury and Hill. Percy was stuck in the room with one table, two chairs and four cameras positioned in each corner of the room.

Barton looked at Percy suspiciously, before fastening Percy's hands to the table which was bolted to the floor. Hawkeye tried to make himself comfortable in the chair, but seemed to be more nervous of the man across from him. Percy, on the other hand, was completely at ease even though he was the one about to be interrogated by a highly secretive government organization.

He didn't have to wait long. Almost immediately, the door was flung open by a man decked in all black. Scanning Percy with his one good eye, Fury frowned.

"Did you search him for weapons before bringing him here?" When he received no definite answer the director of S.H.I.L.D. turned to his best agents, "Well?"

They looked at each other uncertainty, before Natasha stepped forward to answer, "No sir."

"No sir, you did _not_ check him for weapons?"

"That is correct sir." Natasha answered again.

Fury let out a breath of frustration, "Go, take all his belongings and empty them onto the table."

The two agents approached Percy, and expertly searched for anything that could be used as a weapon. Percy sat calmly as keys, a pen and a wallet, with fifty bucks and a faded picture were placed onto the table. It was only when the agents reached to remove his necklace that Percy jerked out of their reach.

"Don't," he blurted sharply, "Please, don't."

Fury locked eyes with the agents, before making a slight head movement that gave them permission to proceed.

As soon as Clint's fingers touched the fraying string, the super spy jerked them back unconsciously.

"What's wrong?" Black Widow asked her partner.

"It burned me."

Everyone's eyes turned toward Percy who was sitting emotionlessly in his chair.

"The neckless is protected. It only allows me to remove it." He responded to the unasked question.

The agents, once more, looked at Fury for their next instruction. When he signaled to let it go, they retreated to his side.

"Is that all?" Fury asked.

"I drank his coffee," Tony interrupted causing Fury to turn an exasperated look onto the jokester.

"Seriously Stark?"

"It was disgusting. No sugar or anything."

"Ok, thanks enough Tony," Agent Hill pushed her way through the crowd of superheroes holding a thin folder in her hands.

Percy could just make out the name printed in large black letters at the top of the folder, 'Percy Jackson,' and across the rest of the folder was one large word written in red, 'DECEASED.'

Hill slapped the folder onto the table, before turning to the Avengers, "Everybody out. You can watch from upstairs."

Fury locked the door as the Avengers left, before moving to stand next to Hill in front of their prisoner. Fury took the photo from Percy's wallet and held it in front of his face.

"Who is this?" When Percy didn't answer he asked a different question, "Will she be looking for you?"

Percy gazed sadly at the blond haired beauty in the picture. Her gray eyes stood out, sparkling even as the rest of the picture was faded to the point of being almost unrecognizable. Before Fury could ask the question again, he shook his head sadly.

"Whys that?" Hill added,

Percy's face hardened as he spoke, "She's dead."

"Good," Fury responded harshly, "Let's get started… Who and _what_ are you?... _Percy Jackson._"

* * *

**Ok so that is the end of the chapter. If anyone has any suggestions or anything they want to tell me you can PM me or just put it in the reviews. I have a request for all of my readers. Someone in a review said it was better than they thought it would be which… is a complement but I think that they were also saying that my summary is bad. If anyone can think of a way to write a better summary or has any summary ideas PM me because I want my story to have a good summary. If you have any questions or anything to say, I'll try to answer and respond to your reviews below.**

**First review go**

**Death212****: **

YEAH ONCE A WEEK YOU SAY IT'S BEEN MORE THAN A WEEK

**A:**

**Yeah about that… so I know its not a good excuse, but I had a lot of testing and stupid PARCC. Which I had to take even though like half my grade opted out or whatever. Death212… reading this review gave me life. Lol. JK but I did really wanted to update this story after reading that.**

**The Twelve Olympians****:  
**u should put some reference from Gladiator (one that have Russelle Crowe)  
PS. one of my fav scene is where he reveal himself to the new emperor, that he is roman general (I laughed when i saw emperor's reaction)... but sad ending...and i thinking there in incest

**A:**

**I don't know if I can reference Gladiator in this story… but I guess I can try and see if it will work in later chapters? Just for you The Twelve Olympians I will put in some Russelle Crowe. :D. I watched this movie a long time ago so I barely remember it… Maybe I'll watch it again. Idk. Ummm where is there incest… are you talking about Gladiator or my story. I can't tell…?**

**Anyway like I said last week I'll try to update once a weekish but as you saw last time I said that… it will probably not happen. Review and HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**


	5. Training

**VERY IMPORTANT! I don't know if anyone noticed but I am changing Percy's age. I just realized that it was very unrealistic for a four year old to become a gladiator. For anyone who needs clarifying Percy is 12. That is the same age as he was in the first book of PJO.**

**This is the last chapter I will put a disclaimer on so… Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Avengers!**

* * *

**75 BCE**

Percy

Percy jolted awake as water splashed on his face. The sound of creaking metal rang through his ears as he tried to stand. Around him were fellow slaves, all stumbling around in the darkness. The shackles encircling Percy's feet clinked together quietly as he was led outside.

Though he could not see more than a few inches in front of him as soon as his foot touched sand he knew that he was entering the training area. He heard the groaning of the gladiators at his side as they realized they would be forced to work all through the night.

The moon above them shined, brightly illuminating the twelve logs they would have to carry. Percy gazed at the wood in despair knowing that his young muscles would barley handle such a heavy load. The other men walked to their new task confidently with Percy trailing helplessly behind.

They grabbed their logs and easily hosted them onto broad shoulders.

Starting to walk in a slow circle the slaves gave Percy a pitiful look as they saw him struggling to carry the heavy wood across the ground. They had no time to help him as Doctore entered the terribly lit clearing

Whip in hand, he observed his laboring soldier with a critical eye before turning toward the weak child. He shook his head in disgust before bringing his whip down on the Percy's unprotected back. The other gladiators winced as Percy's cries echoed in the air, unable to do anything about it.

"Pathetic," Doctore spat before walking away from the sobbing child.

Percy struggled to his feet hoping to prove his captor wrong. Trying once more to lift his log Percy was able to lift it onto his shoulders and join the other in a slow walk.

Using his whip as motivation Doctore forced the rest of the group to walk until the first rays of sun peaked over the horizon. It was only when the senior gladiator were released for breakfast that Doctore allowed his trainees to rest.

They stumbled slowly to a table everyone was crowded around. Before they could get even a spoon full, Crixus stepped into their way.

"I remember when I was just becoming a gladiator," he paused looking back at his friends, "I was always so hungry and tired. You're going to need all the strength you can get." He grabbed the bowl of slop in one hand and chucked it onto the ground. "Unfortunately for you, it's my job to make your life as miserable as possible."

He laughed as if he had just make a funny joke before sitting down with his friends.

Percy looked at the shattered pottery on the floor among what remained of his food. Some of the gladiators dropped to their knees trying to scrape up whatever they could, but most of them just walked away with whatever dignity they had left.

Percy started, looking back at Jack who had placed a hand on his shoulder. The other man had managed to get some food before it was thrown all over the floor.

"So how did you get here anyway?" Jack asked sharing his food with Percy.

"My mom told me that Roman's hate Greeks and I'm Greek… so yeah," he shrugged, "What about you? War prisoner, criminal, runaway slave?"

"No. I am here by my own hand. I bet on a gladiator fight that did not go the way I planned and now… here I am," he scoffed at his own actions, "I have a family. A wife and a daughter that I need to protect. Hopefully my winnings from the arena will be enough to repay the debt and give them a better life."

Percy just looked at the older man awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He couldn't believe it, but he was actually glad when Doctor's whip cracked once more through the air.

The gladiators all got to their feet, leaving the bowls behind for the other slaves to clear. They made their way to the training sand where everyone had begun to pair up.

Percy grabbed two wooden swords from a pile tossing one to Jack and keeping the other for himself. They faced each other gripping their weapons. Doctore demonstrated which positions where which and what to do as he called out the numbers.

"ONE!" Doctore's voice bellowed. All the gladiators on the left side shifted into the offensive first position while the men on the right were defending, "TWO. THREE. FOUR. FIVE. ONE. THREE. FIVE. TWO. FOUR. SWITCH," The partners spun around each other so that the defensive and offensive partners where switched.

Doctore continued to call out positions until the men didn't even need to think. Their bodies just responded to his voice. Before long the gladiators where allowed to stop drilling to get a few sips of water along with another bowl of gruel.

The next few weeks were a blur. Percy didn't even try to keep track of how many days had passed since he had been taken from his home and away from his mother. Each day was the same routine. They would be woken in the middle of the night.

Doctore would crack his whip and yell, "You will not sleep until you have proven yourselves men!"

They would be forced to carry logs on their shoulders or run laps around the ludus. When the senior gladiators were woken they would stop for breakfast. Before beginning the standard drills. The men were allowed a few more breaks throughout the day, depending on the temperature.

After each break they would start something new. Sometimes having duels with one another using wooden swords, or wrestling in the sand. Once, Doctore had the gladiators scale the rocky cliffs that separated the ludus from the rest of the world.

At the end of the day, each man was given a bowl of gruel and sent to sleep.

* * *

It was nearly a month and a half before anything interesting happened it Percy's new life. The boy was woken up as usual but this time when he stepped outside, the sun was already up. He joined the throng of men that were gather underneath the balcony. His dominus, Batiatus, was standing in the shade looking over his men.

He stepped arrogantly forward, into the light, "Prove your worth to me today… and you will live. Fail and you will die. It is as simple as that." He turned his head addressing the guards, "Chain them together and lead them to the cages."

* * *

**Everyone probably hates me right now because it's been, like 3 months since I last updated. Sorry. I was kinda busy. I don't know if anyone knows about ASP but it's a great service project that helps make people's houses warmer, safer and drier. **

**This is definitely the shortest chapter I've written so far, so I'll make it up to you guys by updated a lot sooner than I have been lately… maybe … no promises. Iloveyousopleasedon'tkillme.**

**llamaprincess13****:**

This is so fab

**A:**

***flips hair dramatically* Tell me about it.**

**Zokee****:**

Ohh I love it! This story is amazing! Oh, and what's the pairing? I'm thinking either Percy/Loki or Percy/Steve or Percy/Natasha ! But whatever one you chose I suggest that you make a separate story about Percy and Loki slash! I love them two together and I can totally see it happening! Thanks, I love your story and please update asap!  
Thanks :)

**A:**

**Thanks so much! I can't tell you what the pairing is yet. Its going to be a surprise. :O. Hmmm maybe I should make another story about Percy and Loki. I totally ship them together to.**

**Your Welcome :)**

**Something****:**

Good story you have here (I liked it) though there are some grammar mistakes that you might want to look over. Other than that your story was awesome :D Please update soon. Btw, can you make this a Percy/Steve? *puppy dog eyes*

**A:**

**Thanks for the feedback. Sorry about the grammar mistakes. I hate grammar. I don't know if I can do Percy/Steve. I mean, I can totally see it, but I don't think I could make it believable.**

**So that's it. Sorry for the shortness. I'll make it up to you. Promise.**


End file.
